Mi muñeca
by EsmeraldoBTS
Summary: "Si tuviera que volver a comenzar mi vida, intentaría encontrarte mucho antes…" —El principito—
1. Inicio: ¡Es una muñeca!

"**Si tuviera que volver a comenzar mi vida, intentaría encontrarte mucho antes…"**

—**El principito—**

…

**..**

_Observó con incredulidad el rostro de su tío abuelo Madara quién tenía una sonrisa pintada en su arrugado rostro._

—_Es una muñeca.—le gruñó levantando con una mano el regalo de su tío._

_Este río jocosamente a la vez que asentía._

—_Una muñeca.—rio, mientras veía a la muñeca con un extraño brillo en los ojos._

—_Soy hombre.—le recordó con molestia.—No la necesito.—se la devolvió con el ceño fruncido._

_Él negó a la vez que retrocedía._

—_Este es mi regalo para ti Sasuke. Cuídala y atesórala, ella es especial.—se acercó un poco extendiendo el brazo hacia la muñeca que colgaba perezosamente de su mano, acariciando delicadamente el rostro de porcelana._

_Lo observó, parecía mas como que se estuviera despidiendo de un amado familiar que de una simple muñeca de porcelana._

"_Es Madara, el raro Uchiha." Se recordó con un suspiro._

—_Su nombre es Hinata.—dijo una vez que terminó la caricia.—Y ella nunca, nunca te dejará solo. Recuérdalo Sasuke._

Ese día fue cuando todo comenzó, cuando tuvo en su poder a aquella curiosa muñeca de porcelana, ese día fue cuando todo su mundo cambio.

_¿Quién pensaría que Madara tendría razón? _

Esa muñeca si era especial después de todo.


	2. ¿Tiene vida?

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron esa mañana al despertar no fue el blanco de su techo, de hecho se encontró con unos extraños ojos color perla que lo miraba con confusión y quizás hasta un poco de temor.

—_M-Madara-sama.—_susurro con voz dulce y temblorosa.—¿D-donde está Madara-sama?.—pregunto nuevamente a los que el la observó confundido.

Aquellos exóticos ojos se le hacían vagamente conocidos pero su mente no lograba conectar de donde.

—M-Madara-sama.—sollozo asustada con aquella suave y dulce voz.

La observó confundido a la vez que se sentaba en su cama sin dejar de observarla. Era ridículamente bonita, de un modo tierno, sus largos cabellos de un tono negro azulado caían en cascada por su espalda, sus ojos de un misterioso perla estaban adornados de espesas pestañas, su piel era de un tono tan blanco y delicado como la porcelana y sus labios eran de un rojo carmín. Vestía un pomposo vestido blanco a la altura de las rodillas con escote en corazón y sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas pequeñas zapatillas de… ¿cristal?.

Aquella chica parecía sacada de una película de fantasía y desentonaba enormemente con su desordenada habitación.

La observó sollozar unas cuantas veces susurrando el nombre de su tío abuelo y observando temerosa su alrededor.

Suspiro.—Madara murió hace como dos años.—dijo directamente sin ton ni son. La muerte de su tío abuelo no había tenido ningún significado profundo en su vida. De hecho pensaba que hasta había excedido su tiempo de vida en la tierra, ya era hora de que muriera.

—¡C-Como…!.—jadeo la extraña chica cayendo de repente de rodillas sobre el suelo. Su rostro se había vuelto más pálido de lo que ya lo era y sus perlados ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Se encogió de hombros sin sentir la más mínima pena por aquella extraña chica en su habitación.

—Murió hace dos años de un ataque al corazón. Ahora sí no es mucha molestia desaparece de mi habitación creo que te has equivocado de Uchiha, la habitación de mi hermano está al lado.—le indico con voz ronca, señalando la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Estaba seguro que aquella chica era alguna novia o amiga de su hermano porque él ni loco fijaría sus ojos en una mujer como lo era aquella. Era hermosa no lo negaba pero todo en ella gritaba santidad y compromisos, y ese claramente no era su estilo. Él prefería a las mujeres sexys, atrevidas y experimentadas, mujeres que solo buscarán un acoston y ya, o por lo menos no fueran complicación alguna dejarlas al día siguiente.

Ella lo observo confundida aún con sus ojos llorosos y rostro pálido. A la vez que negaba.

—N-no se lo explico…—pareció susurrar para ella misma.

Con un suspiro de cansancio observó su reloj de mesa, faltaban diez minutos para que su alarma sonara por lo que levantándose de cama camino hasta su puerta abriéndola en el proceso y saliendo por ella.

—Regresare en 15 minutos espero y para entonces ya no estés en mi habitación.—le advirtió caminando hasta la cocina en donde los ruidos de los utensilios le indicaron que su hermano ya había despertado.

Se acercó a él con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Buenos días para ti también Sasuke.—dijo colocando un plato enfrente de él.—Ahora ¿por que amaneciste de mal humor?.—pregunto con curiosidad.

Lo miro de mala manera antes de señalar con su mano el pasillo a su habitación.

—La próxima vez que traigas a una chica, asegúrate de que no entré a mí habitación, desperté con unos extraños ojos perla mirándome fijamente.—le gruñó con molestia dándole un bocado al desayuno que su hermano le hizo.

—¿De qué chica hablas Sasuke?.—pregunto Itachi mirándolo con genuina confusión.

Rodó los ojos. Itachi a veces resultaba ser un muy buen actor.

—De la del pomposo vestido blanco y zapatillas de cristal, que está en mi habitación llorando.—gruño nuevamente fulminado con la mirada a su hermano, que seguía viéndolo sin comprender.

—Sasuke, yo no traje ninguna chica anoche, mucho menos una con un pomposo vestido blanco y zapatillas de cristal.—aseguro con seriedad.

Él lo miro con desconfianza.—Entonces ¿quién es esa chica?.— pregunto levantándose de un salto de su y caminando hasta su habitación con su hermano mayor pisándole los talones.

La puerta seguía abierta tal y como la había dejado.

—¿No será alguna fan tuya? —escucho a su hermano preguntar tras él.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo es.—respondió recordando el temor en aquello ojos perla.—¿No es tuya? ¿Quizás perdiste tus llaves otra vez y alguna loca volvió a entrar?.—le recordó más su hermano hizo sonar sus propias llaves tras el.

Una vez ya cerca de la puerta ingreso por esta rápidamente pero para su sorpresa en esa habitación no había nadie, todo seguía en su lugar, justo y como había estado desde que despertó.

—Aquí no hay nadie Sasuke.—dijo su hermano junto a él observando su habitación con confusión.

—Ella estaba aquí.—señalo el lugar donde aquella extraña chica se había derrumbado.—¿Qué demonios…?—susurro viendo a una muñeca en el suelo.

Su hermano confundido y curioso la tomo entre sus manos.—¿No es esta la muñeca que Madara-san tenía en su casa?.—pregunto con un poco de sorpresa y curiosidad observando con confusión a la extraña muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Muñeca…?

Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó, el día que su tío abuelo le había dado aquel ridículo regalo tres días antes de su muerte.

_Este es mi regalo para ti Sasuke. Cuídala y atesórala, ella es especial._


End file.
